My present invention relates generally to clamp means such as loop clamps, wire restraints, etc. for mounting and restraining wires, pipes and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to an anti-chafe support device which can be used with a loop clamp, wire restraint, etc. to prevent abrasion and chafing of wiring or piping mounted therein.
Conventional loop clamps having a smooth resilient lining extending around the clamp loop are commonly used to mount and restrain a plurality of wires or pipes therein. The smooth resilient lining is also frequently used around a bundle of wires or pipes gripped by the curved jaws of a wire restraint to provide a cushion between the bundle and the gripping jaws. The smooth resilient lining of a loop clamp or wire restraint, however, has only point contact on the surfaces of the outer wires or pipes of the bundle. Thus, the bundle and its wires or pipes are not firmly secured and can rotate or work loose to cause possible damage or difficulty.